Lightening shoes are widely used shoes in fashion taken by stage players or young people in a dance hall or in exercise, a lightening shoe comprises in its shoe sole or its shoe heel an embeded lightening electric circuit, therefore, creates a twinkling effect by the feet motion when in dancing or exercising. This is interesting so as to be attractive and to increase amusement; while the exercise at night can have a warning effect to increase the safety of the exercise at night. Such shoes are therefore widely brought into fashion in the advanced nations of Europe and America.
The arrangement of the LEDs in the lightening shoe can have multiple types, e.g., the LEDs can be embeded in an instep, or can be embeded in a shoe sole, or in a shoe heel, the type which the present invention is related to is a structure wherein LEDs are embeded in a shoe heel. A conventional structure for a shoe heel has, as shown in FIG. 1, a groove C in the back side B of a lightening shoe A; while the circuit for lightening is received in a box D which has a size coincident with that of the groove C. The box D is wholly embeded in the groove C with glue, as shown in the drawing, the circuit for lightening within the box D is arranged to render two LEDs to extend out from the box D but withing two transparent covers E. Such a circuit for lightening is activated through a vibrating switch. Such kind of conventional lightening shoe has the following defects:
(1) The two transparent covers E on the back side B of the lightening shoe A can adversely influence the appearance of the shoe A, and also is subjected to damage as it tends to be struck by or collided with other objects.
(2) The circuit is totally sealed by hard solid glue, so that the activation of the circuit for lightening is effected only through a vibrating switch (such as a mercury switch, a magnetic reed, metallic spring or steel ball to seal the switch), so long as the circuit is moved, the vibrating switch is activated to drive an IC to render the LEDs shining and extinguishing intermittently. Such kind of lightening shoe will continuously twinkle when it is jolted in the procedure of production or in a long distance transportation or when it is worn on a foot whenever in the day time or at night. In this case, the batteries therein will be exhausted rapidly (and the user of such kind of lightening shoe A has by no means a chance for changing the batteries), and the shoe is thus out of use. Besides, it is no necessity to have a lightening shoe shining in the day time, because twinkling of LEDs is not clear then and therefore is unpractical.